Showdown on Nacoruscant (Sequel)
by Darksaber3434
Summary: A sequel to The Path to Righteousness. Master Yoda told Larissa that she could take on another apprentice and she does. She chooses Roxanne Quin as her apprentice. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Authors:** Sithallycat3434 and Jedimaster4239  
><strong>Title:<strong> _Showdown on Nacoruscant_ Sequel to _The Path to Righteousness_  
><strong>Setting:<strong> After The Phantom Menace  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13

**Description:** A sequel to _The Path to Righteousness._ Master Yoda told Larissa that she could take on another apprentice and she does. She chooses Roxanne Quin as her apprentice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that are mentioned in my story. They belong to George Lucas. The only thing I take the credit for is for the added characters and the planet name I created. Larissa Maltoise belongs to my best friend, Jedimaster4239 from her "The Path to Righteousness" story. I own the character Roxanne Quin a.k.a. Roxie. I do not own the characters from the Jedi Quest series or the Last of the Jedi series. They belong to Jude Watson.

**Author's Note:** I have to give a big thank you to my best friend forever, Jedimaster4239 for letting me do a sequel to her story that she sent me during the summer and for giving me some ideas. In fact, I dedicate this story to her because I can't tell her how grateful I am for her being my buddy and encouraging me to write. Well, to write fan fiction. Thanks a lot, Jedimaster4239!

**Prologue**

Larissa Maltoise walked down the hall of the Jedi Temple and entered the room where the younger students were taught. She is here to look for another Padawan Learner. The reason why she wants to choose another apprentice is because her former apprentice, Kari Kittreise had died during a mission on Alderaan. At least, that is what she was told by a pedestrian. She had left Kari badly injured to capture a bounty hunter bent on killing Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan. She succeeded, but when she and her counterparts returned, Kari had supposedly died and the pedestrian had dropped her body into the ocean as a burial. But Larissa never saw her body. Strangely, she thought she sensed Kari sometimes reaching out to her whenever she lost her cool. It has been a month since then, yet Larissa has still not chosen a Padawan; though she has her mind on a student that Master Yoda told her about.

Master Yoda had talked to Larissa about a student named Roxanne Quin, who he had been working with since she arrived at the Temple at the age of five. Everyone knew Roxanne was different from everybody else. Larissa had spoken to Siri Tachi earlier this morning and asked for her opinion about Roxanne, and Siri told her that she is different from everyone else, like Anakin Skywalker.

Larissa sighed as she raised her hood over her face and entered the room, noticing there were five younglings with Master Yoda. She knew that Master Yoda taught the students who were ages five to thirteen. He had three boys and two girls. Four of the students are ten and one of them is eleven going on twelve.

Just as she entered the room, Larissa saw Siri Tachi's apprentice, Ferus Olin standing before the students. Master Yoda had told her that none of the students would know that she was here to observe them and pick one of them as her Padawan Learner. She sat down and noticed one of the students was doing a regular activity, mediating so they could have a clear mind. About five minutes later, the students started doing their exercises and stretching.

Larissa looked around the room and saw one of the younger students with metallic sky-blue eyes. Her braided dark brown hair had purple streaks that reached the middle of her back. You could see her Padawan braid was hanging.

_That must be Roxanne,_ Larissa thought as she looked twice. _Yes, it is because she's the only student who streaks her hair different colors._

"Younglings," Master Yoda said as he gathered around them and taped his gimer stick. "This is Ferus Olin, Siri's apprentice, if know you do not. Agreed he has, to help me with a practice duel. Before begin we do, since only five of you there are, four will be in pairs and the fifth will pair with young Olin."

Larissa watched as the younger students looked around and waited for Master Yoda to give them further instructions.

A boy with light brown hair, whose name was Brock, stood up beside Master Yoda and a girl with black hair named Brooke followed him.

"Next to the youngest," Master Yoda said.

A boy with blonde hair named Jordan stood up and was followed by Scarlet who had jet black hair.

Roxanne looked around the room and noticed that she did not have a partner. She raised an eyebrow and Master Yoda said, "Hmm, looks like paired with Ferus you will be."

"Hi," Ferus said in a casual tone.

Roxanne looked at the boy with dark brown hair with gold streaks in his hair and realized who it was. "Hey, Ferus," she said. "Long time no see."

"I know, Roxie," Ferus said with a smile as he playfully flicked her Padawan braid and Roxanne smiled slyly at him.

"Before commencement," Master Yoda said. "Take place outside this duel will so no accidents we have on Temple ground...for those of you who wish to do a surprise attack on your opponent."

The students snickered and they followed Master Yoda outside and Larissa followed behind them.

The sun was shining brightly outside as the students went to position and the kids were flinging their cloaks so it would not be in their way.

Once everyone was outside, Master Yoda said, "On my signal begin you will."

"Don't think just because we are friends that it means I will go easy on you," Ferus said as he stood in front of Roxanne.

"I was going to tell you the same thing," Roxanne said with a grin.

Larissa watched as the younglings scattered all over the place and she watched as Roxanne and Ferus moved around and stood in position.

Once they were done, their hands shot to the hilt of their lightsabers and they ignited them.

"Begin you may," Master Yoda said.

Roxanne gripped her lightsaber and flipped forward while slashing at Ferus's shoulder.

Ferus quickly blocked her attack. He flipped over her and slashed at her feet. Roxanne was quicker than he was and blocked his lightsaber, then forced the blade away from her and clashed her blade with his.

"Impressive," Ferus said as he slashed out to her, but she dodged his lightsaber and she flashed him a very mischievous grin.

Roxanne flipped over Ferus's head and tried to Force-pushed him, but he countered the attack and sent her flying across the room. Roxanne did not lose her balance as she skidded across the floor and Ferus gave her a second to recover from the impact.

"Most impressive," Roxanne said as she did a double flip back across the room and Ferus flashed a grin.

_I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, _Roxanne thought as she shook her head.

"Had enough?" Ferus asked with a grin.

"Nah," Roxanne said and gripped her lightsaber tighter as Larissa hid her smile that was forming on her face.

Roxanne did something that Larissa had not expected when Ferus tried to Force-push her. Roxanne caught his Force-push and canceled his move, and then she landed safely on her feet without losing her balance.

As quick as lightning, Roxanne somersaulted over Ferus's head, did a triple flip, landed on the other side of the Temple, she Force-pushed Ferus, came spinning in the air, landed on the ground, and caused an earthquake that struck Ferus's lightsaber as he tried to block.

Despite his attempt, Roxanne had overpowered him and caused him to skid into the Temple wall.  
>Then she Force-leaped in front of Ferus catching him completely off guard and knocked his lightsaber out of his hand, catching it in her own.<p>

Surprised by her new move, Roxanne couldn't help but grin. Larissa was shocked to see how she reversed Ferus's move and used it against him.

She felt something like a connection to Roxanne.

_The girl has an incredible connection to the Force,_ Larissa thought.

There was something familiar in her personality...she reminded Larissa of Anakin, the Padawan who was with her on Alderaan when Kari...Larissa could not finish the thought. She accepted Kari's death as a Jedi should but some part of her felt in her very soul that Kari was not dead. Over the course of their training together, Kari and Larissa had forged a bond that had never been broken, even after Kari was said to have died. Larissa could not explain it but she could not deny the feeling that Kari was still with her, some way, somehow. Larissa felt she had protected Kari too much until the time her Padawan needed it. Roxanne was energetic and much stronger than Kari was. Larissa contemplated how her own calmness and quietness would differ from Roxanne. Maybe it would make them both stronger, to have one make up for what the other has not. She decided that Roxanne would be her new apprentice.

"That is enough," Master Yoda said. "Improved you all have, wouldn't you agree, Master Larissa?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Larissa said as she looked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Decided have you?" Master Yoda asked her gently.

"I have, Master Yoda," Larissa said. "I choose Roxanne Quin as my Padawan Learner."

"Roxanne?" the other students asked.

"Me?" Roxanne said in complete shock.

Brock looked at her and said, "You knew she was coming."

"I did not," Roxanne protested and before they could start bickering about it, Master Yoda said, "Knew none of the students did that Master Larissa was coming to choose another apprentice. Decided I did to have the practice duel and asked Ferus to assist me in it so that a new apprentice Master Larissa could find."

Roxanne looked at Larissa and she said, "I would be honored to accept you as my Padawan, Roxanne Quin."

Complete shock entered inside Roxanne. Hearing those words just made her happy and she swallowed hard.

"I accept, Master Larissa Maltoise," Roxanne said.

"Congratulations, Roxie," Ferus said and she smiled at him.

Ferus turned his attention back to Larissa and asked, "Would you like me to tell Siri you have chosen a new apprentice?"

"You may tell her if you wish, Ferus," Larissa said and looked at her Padawan. "Let's go, young one. Pack your things and I will show you where your new room is."

Roxanne grinned and went to her old room to get her things.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
><strong> 

Jedi Knight Larissa Maltoise abruptly rushed to her Padawan's room when she felt a disturbance in the Force coming from across the hall. She did not know what to think when she sensed that her Padawan may be in danger, until she found her sixteen-year-old apprentice, Roxanne Quin safe and sound in her room. Her relief quickly vanished when she noticed how terrified Roxanne was by an apparent nightmare because she was thrashing around in her bed, tossing and turning, and breathing hard. Very few things could cause her Padawan to be afraid, and Larissa assumed right then and there that she was having a vision dealing with her nightmare.

"Roxanne, wake up!" Larissa shouted as she tried to shake Roxanne awake from the nightmare.

"NO!" Roxanne shouted and jerked away from the hand that was shaking her shoulder and before she could reach for her lightsaber, someone say, "Roxanne, wake up! No one is going to hurt you."

Roxanne's eyes suddenly popped opened to find herself inhaling deeply and finally realized where she was. Her hands found the familiar silky satin light blue sheets that surrounded her and satin light blue cover that was wrapped around her and she noticed she was trembling. She felt the familiar arms of her Master Larissa Maltoise give her a hug and tell her everything would be all right.

She could feel Larissa patiently waiting for her to explain what was wrong. After a moment of regaining control, Roxanne began to explain, "It started out as a nightmare with me seeing that space pirate... Sage Tex, killing my father on Nacoruscant, and then it turned the other way around. We were on Nacoruscant and Sage planned on getting her revenge on me for what happened when I won the Nacoruscant Downhill Speeder Race when I was six, just before I was brought back here to the Temple."

Larissa listened very closely as Roxanne went into detail. She remembered what Siri had told her about the first time she encountered Roxanne Quin. Siri was on Nacoruscant, protecting a Senator name Orlando Quin, who was Roxanne's father. Siri sensed a disturbance in the Force. She noticed the police were chasing a pirate down, and Siri helped them chase the pirate, but the pirate managed to escape on a spacecraft. Siri had discovered that the space pirate, Sage Tex, had killed Senator Orlando Quin over a Speeder Bike Race his daughter won and left his daughter an orphan. That child was Roxanne. Siri had recognized the child from the Speeder Race. She had seen the child somehow push the other ship from off her without realizing it. Siri understood that Roxanne was different from other kids her age because she was Force-sensitive.

Siri had asked Orlando about giving Roxanne a better life than what she had before his death, and he agreed to let Roxanne go back to the Jedi Temple with Siri if she chose to do so. After the death of her father, Roxanne accepted. Siri explained to the authorities that she was going to take Roxanne back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in order to be tested and maybe become a Jedi. Roxanne was allowed to be train and become a Padawan at six years of age. The day when Siri brought Roxanne back to the Jedi Temple they did a midi-chlorian test on her and her account was 25,500, which is incredible. As she progressed with Master Yoda, Siri watched her closely. After six years of training with Master Yoda, Yoda went to Larissa and spoke to her about Roxanne. When she was twelve, Larissa officially took her as her Padawan Learner because her Padawan had died.

Roxanne is gifted, dedicated, assertive, cocky, and the daredevil type Padawan. She is the type of girl who expects something to be done right. She has the attitude that says it is either _my way _or the _highway_. Sometimes she does not agree with Larissa, she tries to obey her Master most of the time and if something does not go right, Roxanne takes matters into her own hands, though sometimes it can get out of hand and that is when Larissa helps her out. Roxanne does what she thinks is right and she never backs out of anything, no matter how dangerous something is. She can brighten up anybody's day and make anyone laugh. She looks almost the same as she did when she first met Larissa.

Roxanne Quin is 5'9" and she has always had dark brown hair with purple streaks that reached her back. That's what color streaks she had when she became Larissa's apprentice. She recently got her hair cut and it now reaches her neck. She even had her hair streaked red because she loves to streak her hair so many different colors to disguise her appearance before she goes on a mission. She wears a small braid to distinguish herself as a Padawan. Roxie has metallic sky-blue eyes, she is very hyper active, and cannot stand in one place for less than sixty seconds. She also has a lightning bolt scar on her right cheek. She received it in a lightsaber training accident a year after she started her Jedi training. Over this past years, Larissa noticed three things that have not changed about Roxanne are: her metallic sky-blue eyes, her mischievous smile, and having her hair streaked a different color every time you turn around.

Larissa is opposite of what Roxanne is. She has long black hair which she wears braided. Her eyes are brown, more of a hazel color to be precise. She is 5'8" and unlike Roxanne, she does not talk constantly. Larissa is reserved and very serious. She believes in doing your duty and then playing. Although Larissa is also very wise, never giving into temptations and always  
>giving her help to those who need it. Her calmness is almost catchy if you stay around her long enough, for she has a certain soothing air that can ease anyone's troubles. Larissa also accepts all Jedi rules and carries them out. If put in a situation where she might have to break a rule for a better consequence; Larissa would still choose not to break the rule. Roxanne, on the other hand, would do what was in the best interest of others. Not to be disobedient, just to do what she feels right herself. Roxanne wants to help and make everyone happy.<p>

She is a lot like Kari and yet so different, Larissa thinks sometimes. They do not always see eye to eye with one another, but in the end their love for each other is more important than a disagreement. I guess you could say "opposites attract" because they are opposite in almost everything, and best friends through anything. Roxanne's eager and active manner has really helped Larissa. The Jedi Knight needed someone to be close to again. Larissa was glad Roxanne was not exactly like Kari, though, for then she would be reminded of her sweet Padawan. Kari was shy, not as quiet as Larissa, but not as talkative as Roxanne. Small things like that are what set Larissa's apprentices apart from one another.

"Master, I know this dream has to be more than just a dream," Roxanne said as she looked around. "I strongly believe that it is a premonition of what's to come. When I was younger, I've had nightmares about Sage. This…felt so…real."

"Roxanne, listen to me," Larissa said. "Whatever it is that you are seeing, you must let go. Let go of your fear of Sage and anything that is holding you back. Remember fear leads to the dark side."

Roxanne was not paying attention very closely to her Master's wisdom. "What if it's too late to stop what I'm seeing?" Roxanne asked.

"Roxanne," Larissa said sternly. "It could or could not be a premonition. Regardless, I want your mind on the here and now. Don't worry yourself about what may or may not happen because no one knows what the future holds. When the time comes, we will deal with Sage."

Larissa was speaking in a deep tone, but then she softened her voice to its usual tone. "Sometimes by trying to prevent something from happening, you may actually cause it."

Larissa pushed Roxanne's chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes and said with a smile, "Keep training and helping others with the kindness you possess. As long as you keep doing that, young one, you will become a powerful Jedi Knight."

Roxanne smiled, hugged Larissa and went back to sleep.

_Larissa's right,_ Roxanne thought to herself. _No need to get myself sick over nothing. Especially since it may not come true, I hope. _

Roxanne rolled over on her right side of the bed and found herself back in her favorite place to be in the morning on a weekend-in the bed sleeping late-but she decided to get up because she wanted to challenge one of the older students to a practice duel. She had just about won every practice duel with all the students at least twice and she wanted to challenge her Master before they went another mission.

She went to her closet and pulled out her jumpsuit, changed into it, and found a pair of boots to match. Roxanne like all Jedi had her robes, comlink, utility belt, and a lightsaber.

She put on the necklace that her father gave to her when she was three-years-old. It was a gift from her real mother. Roxanne is the adoptive daughter of Senator Orlando Quin.

Roxanne ran her left hand over the hilt of her lightsaber. It was easy for her to construct it because she pushed her fear away and allowed her instincts to kick in. She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Larissa smiled at her when she saw her and asked, "How are you?"

Roxanne flashed her a very mischievous smile and said, "I'm fine."

"I know that grin," Larissa said. "Let's go get a spot of breakfast and we can have a practice duel together."

Roxanne's grin widened and they went downstairs.

They took their time eating until each was full, talking about their own strengths and weaknesses

"Are you ready to practice?" Larissa asked Roxanne.

"Sure," Roxanne said. "If you are ready to lose that is Master."

Roxanne smiled and laughed because she loved teasing Larissa.

"Only in your dreams, my very young apprentice," Larissa said as she grinned.

They faced each other on the dueling mate in the training room that was outside of the Temple ground. Roxanne flipped over Larissa's head and Force-pushed her, but Larissa countered the attack and tried to send Roxanne flying across the room because she knew that Roxanne enjoyed it so much.

Roxanne did something that she did not expect when Larissa tried to Force-push her. Roxanne caught her Force-pushed and canceled her move and she landed safely on her feet without  
>losing her balance.<p>

Larissa's mouth dropped and Roxanne said, "I read your mind."

As quick as lightning, Roxanne somersaulted over Larissa's head and did a triple flip and landed on the other side of the Temple as she pushed herself against the Temple wall and Force-pushed Larissa and herself as she was coming toward Larissa. Roxanne Force-leaped into the air and landed safely on the ground and, causing a whirlwind to form around her that struck her Master's lightsaber as Larissa tried to block. Despite her attempt, Roxanne had overpowered her and caused her to skid into the Temple wall.

Larissa shook her head and her mouth dropped as she raised herself on her elbows as she rubbed her lower back.

"What the heck was that, Roxanne?" Larissa asked.

"My newest move: It's called: Roxie's Twist. Cool, ain't it, Master?" Roxanne asked as Larissa stood up and rubbed her aching back.

"Named it after yourself huh?" Larissa said. "Well, it is certainly effective. Next time, warn me before you use an invented attack against me."

Larissa laughed good-hearted and said, "Time for a break."

"You're kidding?" Roxanne asked with a grin. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Larissa tilted her head down and said, "Roxanne."

"Only kidding," she said with a laugh. "I could use a nap."

"Next time I want to have a practice duel with you, I will see if Siri's apprentice would like to take the offer," Larissa said with a wink.

Roxanne laughed and said, "He wouldn't stand a chance."

The two turned to take a short break and ran into Master Yoda.

"Good morning, Master Yoda," they said simultaneously.

Yoda nodded. "And to you. Roxie, a most interesting attack you have developed." 

Roxanne smiled innocently and said, "Thanks Master Yoda."

Larissa let out a moan. "You saw that?"

Master Yoda said, "At least Roxie's training, you know is paying off. Keep up the work, young one and a powerful Jedi you will become."

He allowed himself a giggle before turning to leave.

"I'm going to take a nap," Roxanne said in a self-satisfied tone as she stretched her arms.

"All right," Larissa said. "Before you go to sleep, I would like for you to mediate to help relax yourself."

"Yes, Master," Roxanne said and bowed as she left the room.

(End Ch.1)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Roxanne woke up early to get her hair streaked ice blue before going back to sleep. She tossed and turned in her sleep and groaned.

"NO!" Roxanne screamed.

Larissa came charging into Roxanne's room.

"I sensed a disturbance," she explained quickly.

"It was the same nightmare as before," Roxanne said.

Larissa was quiet for a minute and said, "Let's not worry about it at the moment."

_That's easier said than done, _Roxanne thought with a sigh.

"We have another mission," Larissa said.

She and Roxanne had spent two weeks at the Temple since their previous mission.

"It could help keep your mind off the nightmare," Larissa said brightly.

Roxanne could tell Larissa was trying hard to improve her mood.

"Yeah, I bet it will," Roxanne said as she thought, _Maybe it really will._

Master Yoda sat in the center of all the other Jedi Masters in the Council room.

"We have decided to send you, Siri Tachi and her apprentice Ferus Olin to protect Nola Flow, the Senator of Nacoruscant," Mace Windu explained.

Larissa's heart skipped a beat as she thought of the last mission she had protecting a Senator. _I will not let anything happen to Roxanne._

Before Master Yoda even answered, Roxanne realized the wretched truth.

"A space pirate she is. Identified as Sage Tex, she was," Master Yoda said.

"Your mission is to protect the Senator and you will be impersonating some of her body guards because she requested for us to do this," Mace said. "Her body guards and Senate aides know that we are sending a team of Jedi there. They were on vacation when the Senator was attacked. We will send you the disguises and everything you need."

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda said.

Larissa and Roxanne gave each other a glance.

_My nightmare has come true, _Roxanne thought to herself.

Larissa nodded and Roxanne left the Council chamber, followed by Larissa.

"I'm going to tell you this right now, Master, that Nacoruscant ain't nothing like Coruscant," Roxanne said as she slipped on her black robe.

"I will see when we get there," Larissa said with a smile. "Did you streak your hair a different color?"

"Yeah," Roxanne said and lowered her hood, revealing ice blue streaks.

"When do we leave?" Roxanne asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Today," Larissa said as she grabbed their supplies and disguises and they headed out to the Jedi hangar bay.

(End Ch.2)


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and her nineteen-year-old apprentice Ferus Olin were getting ready to go on their next mission. Master Yoda had asked for Siri, Ferus, Larissa, and Roxanne to go to Nacoruscant to protect Senator Nola Flow from a notorious space pirate.

"Master, isn't Roxanne in my pilot training class?" Ferus asked Siri.

"Yes, and she is one of the most gifted Padawans at the Temple. She is almost as skilled as you, and…" Siri paused for a moment to smile. "As stubborn as a bantha. I have seen her piloting skills and I have to admit that she left quite an impression. You remember that she won a Speeder Bike Race when she was six, don't you?"

Ferus nodded and Siri continued, "As you know already know, she arrived at the Jedi Temple when she was six-years-old, but she's younger than you by three years. She trained with Master Yoda for six years before Larissa chose her as her Padawan Learner, and Roxanne has grown stronger since then. As a matter of fact, you had a practice duel with Roxanne the day she became Larissa's apprentice, if I am not mistaken."

Ferus suddenly had a flashback of a metallic sky-blue eyed girl with dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and it was streaked purple. They were outside with the other students in her class because Master Yoda had told them that they were going outside to have the practice duel so they couldn't do any damage in the inside of the Temple.

_Of course, _Ferus thought.

"You are talking about the one who likes to streak her hair different colors, aren't you, Master?" Ferus asked. "How old is she now?"

"Yes," she said. "Her Master told me she's sixteen."

"Yes, I agree Roxanne is an incredible Jedi. But sometimes she can be too cocky," Ferus replied.

"There is nothing wrong with having confidence in your abilities," Siri said as she looked at Ferus. "Especially when you can beat a Padawan older than yourself."

Ferus looked up at Siri's gleeful face, sighed, and said, "You are never going to let me live that one down."

"Not a chance, kiddo. Now let's make sure we have everything we need for this mission," Siri said.

Yoda told them that Nola Flow, the Nacoruscant Senator, had a package delivered to him with a note sent to his office.

This is what the note said:

_Nola,_

_You had me arrested seven years ago, but now I am free as bird from that prison. The reason why you had me arrested is because I killed a Senator named Orlando Quin while I aimed for his daughter, who I still believe to this day cheated in the Downhill Nacoruscant Speeder Bike Showdown. Thanks to your arrogance, that little mishap caused me not to be able to complete my mission and I have been on the run ever since. Do not worry because I move around to make a living and I live from day to day. Now I am back and I am out for revenge against those who were responsible for my imprisonment, and Nola, I am starting with you. _

Space pirates are uncommon on Nacoruscant. There has not been one since Sage Tex was arrested twelve years ago. She was sentenced to life in prison for the death of a politician and for trying to get a nuclear war started with Nacoruscant and Corellia by providing Corellia with a nuclear power weapon that would cause a riot between the two systems. While in prison, she couldn't sell her products to get the money she needed to invent the weapon. Her goal in life is making a profit on what she does, and then enjoyed causing planets to suffer.

The Jedi's mission: impersonate Senator Nola's body guards and protect Senator Nola from any threats until the space pirate, Sage is captured.

"Space pirates are known to work across the galaxy in groups or pairs," Ferus said. "Let's hope Sage does not have help."

Siri agreed with Ferus as she thought about the possibilities. They reached the hangar bay. They would be traveling in a Nacoruscant yacht that was a heavy duty cruiser, built for gateway purposes. It was equipped with a hyperdrive, it carried laser cannons and three hidden proton torpedo shafts. It also contained more secret passages than Ferus could count.

Little did Ferus and Siri know as they walked into the control room that someone was already in the room, sitting in the pilot chair.

"Time to sit and wait," Ferus said to his Master.

A crisp female voice behind Ferus said, "I'd rethink that if I were you, Ferus."

"Why would I need to rethink that?" Ferus asked as he glanced around the room and back at Siri.

"Because I'm here," a hooded figure said as she turned the chair he had planned on sitting in around and lowered her hood. Ferus whirled around and recognized the streaks in her hair and her metallic sky-blue eyes.

_That's Roxanne. She has grown up, _Ferus thought.

Ferus had seen her in class before and knew that everyone knows her because when most Masters talk you usually hear them compliment on her skills in particular. They are really good friends, but they are closer than most of the students at the Jedi Temple. The reason for that is because they share a bond that is thicker than blood. Lately they have been too busy to even talk to each other. Roxanne likes to talk while Ferus prefers to be alone when admiring students were not around him.

Roxanne's dark brown hair was streaked with ice blues streaks that reached her neck, but she had it pulled in a pony tail with a green bandanna to keep it out of her face today. Roxanne is sixteen and Ferus is nineteen.

She did not look very tough to Ferus, because she was tall and skinny for her age, but he had learned not to judge a book by its cover. He had remembered her as an independent, friendly, and cocky Padawan, which suits her just fine, considering for the way she just greeted them.

"Hello, Master Siri," Roxanne said with a grin as she looked at Ferus. "It's great to see you again," she added, teasing Ferus.

"Hello, Roxie," Siri said. "It is nice to see you too. Where is Larissa?"

"She's checking out the ship," Roxanne said. "I think."

"You think?" Siri asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I know," Roxanne snapped.

_What do I look like, her secretary? _Roxanne thought in frustration as she shook her head.

When the two were alone Roxanne sat down and Ferus said, "Long time no see."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Roxanne asked with a sigh.

Roxanne poked her head out the door because she heard her Master shout for her and sighed.

"Come on," she said and Ferus followed her down to where their Masters were.

"Are you getting along?" Siri asked Ferus.

"Yes, Master," Ferus replied.

"I am glad to see you again, Ferus," Larissa said when she appeared by Siri's side. Larissa had taken a liking to Ferus because he reminded her so much of herself.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ferus added equally enjoying Larissa's presence.

Roxanne almost busted out laughing at their pleasantries.

"Roxie, set our course for Nacoruscant," Larissa said.

Roxanne sprang out of the room and set their course for Nacoruscant and then returned to the room.

"That was quick," Larissa replied, "I do believe you set another record for yourself."

"What can I say? When you're good you're good," Roxanne said as she watched Larissa walk over to Brenda's personal wardrobe closet.

Larissa just smiled and shook her head before saying, "Siri, you are going to be Brenda Pierce. She is familiar with most of the criminals and she's good at filing papers. She is also one of Nola's body guards. And now…"

Larissa pulled out a violet cloak made of silky heavy duty cloth, which was embroidered around the collar with a thick braiding in a bright shade of hot pink along with a jump suit that was made of black silk.

"For you, Brenda," she said, handing it to Siri with apparent amusement.

Siri made a face and said, "Questionable taste, nonetheless."

Larissa winked at Ferus and Roxanne and then she turned to face Siri with seriousness.

"Nola said that Brenda is very well known for mix-matching her clothes. You must wear it whether you like it or not, no matter how distasteful it is."

Siri's face showed a sign of great disgust as she slipped into the elaborate robe. Larissa fixed the collar so it would shape her face. Ferus had to bite his lip as he looked at Roxanne, who was doing the same thing. It would be difficult to keep their laughter in much longer.

When Siri was done, Larissa nodded and said thoughtfully, "You need a pair of boots to match."

She bent over and pulled out a pair of boots polished in blue silk leather.

"Here you go," she said.

This was too much for Siri as she took a step back. "No."

"Oh, for the galaxy's sake, don't be a stick-in-the-mud," Roxanne said dramatically as Larissa tossed the boots at her.

"You have to dress like the body guard you are impersonating. Don't you want to catch Sage Tex?" Larissa asked

Larissa grinned at Ferus and Roxanne, who had to turn their heads away to hide their smiles as Siri kicked off her travel boots and slipped on the soft leather boots.

"I hate this," Siri moaned as she slipped the boots on. "I look like a full-feathered idiot whose going to be the galaxy's next fashion model."

"All that's missing is the feathers," Roxanne said with a grin and Ferus had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and Roxanne had to do the same thing.

Larissa went to the closet and found a feathered headband and put in Siri's head, who had the most distasteful look on her face.

"I think you look fine," Larissa said as her mouth twitched. She busted out laughing and it was impossible for Roxanne and Ferus not to join in.

Siri's eyebrows shot up at them and said, "Glad I could amuse you." She did not bother to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Now it was her turn to mosey around the closet. They heard a soft rustling sound of satin silk. Siri tossed a garment at Larissa. It was made out of a soft black clinging material, and there was not much of it.

"Here you go, Belladonna Laden," she replied with a smirk.

Larissa looked at the piece of clothing and asked, "Where is the rest of it?"

Now it was Siri's turn to grin. "I am afraid that is it."

"I am not wearing this," Larissa said with great distaste as she tossed the garment aside.

Siri's expression was full of glee as she went to retrieve the garment.

"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud," Siri said. "Don't you want to catch Sage Tex?"

Larissa grimly pulled the robe over her tunic and leathered leggings.

Now Siri burst out laughing at the feminine, flowing garment that was flung over Larissa's clothes. "I do not think that's how you're supposed to wear it."

Larissa gritted her teeth. "We're not on Nacoruscant yet."

"Ferus, you will be Blando Miles, and Roxanne, you will be Roxie Miles," Siri said and handed Ferus conventional garments, a dark blue tunic, and trousers.

"Blando knows the secret passages," Roxanne replied.

"How do you know?" Ferus asked.

"I did my homework," Roxanne said quickly as she watched Siri pull out a suit of armor that looked extremely heavy. The armor was at least six feet tall.

"Here you go, Roxie," Siri said.

Roxanne shot an eyebrow up at her and said, "You must be joking? That thing is bigger than me! How do you expect me to fit in that thing?"

"You will fit," Larissa said as Roxanne tried to put the armor on, but it turned out to be too big after all.

"I told you that thing was bigger than me," Roxanne said. "I have something better."

She fetched her knapsack and pulled out some blaster pads that wrapped around her chest with two gun holders for her blasters and she had a pair of black jumpsuit pants to match. She also had a pair of black leather boots to match.

"Roxie knows the weapons and defense," Roxanne said with a grin.

"She is Blando's daughter," Siri added as she grinned at her apprentice.

Ferus raised his eyebrow at Roxanne and she snapped, "I didn't know he had a daughter so don't give me that look."

"You do a fine job with your homework," Ferus said sarcastically.

Roxanne pretended not to hear.

"Master, do you mind if I look around? You know, get familiar with the ship?" Roxanne asked.

Larissa nodded and Siri added, "You go too, Ferus. Maybe Roxanne can teach you to loosen up. I know I can't." She flashed him a loving smile to let him know she was kidding.

The Padawans left the control room and walked around through the corridors outside of it, finally coming to a huge view port. The view was beautiful, so many stars and planets passing by. So they decided to stay there.

Roxanne was tired and Ferus sensed something was wrong and asked, "Are you all right?"

Roxanne looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should go get some sleep?" Ferus suggested.

"Nah," Roxanne said as she shook her head.

"Go ahead," Ferus said gently. "I will find something to do."

"Okay," Roxanne replied.

Ferus watched her as she left the room to find her own. He turned on a hologram and watched it.

Roxanne walked into her room and tried to get some sleep, knowing her nightmare would likely cause her to wake up.

"I wished we knew who the space pirates are," Larissa said.

"So do I," Siri replied as she began to think. They moved to Larissa's room to discuss tactics.

(End Ch.3)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Roxanne woke up and wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to the control room where she mediated. As she was mediating, Ferus walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Do you think this mission will be difficult?" Ferus asked her when she opened her eyes because he wanted to Roxanne better.

"I don't know," Roxanne said as she propped her feet up in the chair she was sitting in. She was trying not to think about her father's death. "Nacoruscant is a dangerous planet."

"You are very talented for someone your age," Ferus said. "My Master said that you are the youngest kid to ever win a Speeder Bike Showdown on your homeworld. Do you remember your homeworld well, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Yeah, I mostly remember my father," Roxanne said. "We used to do everything together. Larissa...I know she loves me, but it ain't the same. I…" Roxanne's voice began to trail off and she turned to look out the window.

"It's all right, Roxie," Ferus said. He felt awkward trying to find the right words to comfort Roxanne. So he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't actually decide to leave my father, he was stolen from me," Roxanne corrected. "A space pirate killed him after I won the Downhill Speeder Showdown. She thought I cheated and was aiming to kill me for her lost bet, but then Dad took the hit for me. I got off lucky because Siri was there as a witness when he killed my Dad. She sensed my Force adeptness and offered me the choice to be a Jedi."

"I heard your Master say that you knew the space pirate we are after. It was her wasn't it?" Ferus asked.

"Yeah," Roxanne replied. "Sage Tex."

She said the name so bitterly Ferus decided to change the subject.

"So what other skills do you have besides insulting me?" Ferus asked, thinking that Roxanne would be tested greatly during their mission.

"I love racing and flying," Roxanne said with a grin, happy to see Ferus tease her.

"Really?" Ferus asked interestedly. "I love to fly too. I am one the best pilots in the Order."

"I know that's what all the Jedi Masters say," Roxanne said. "Maybe someday we can race. I love competing in anything dangerous, especially speeder racing."

"I know that is why everyone calls you the daredevil," Ferus added and Roxanne could not help but grin.

Roxanne reached for her neck and exclaimed, "Where is it!?" She took off her cloak and put it on the copilot chair. Her grin turned into a frown in a matter of seconds.

"Roxie, what are you looking for?" Ferus asked.

"My necklace," Roxanne replied as she began to tear her room apart.

"Whoa, calm down," Ferus said and bent down to pick something that was on a gold chain. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Roxanne sat her stuff down and looked at the item Ferus held in his hand. A look of relief flooded her face.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for finding it." She put her necklace on.

"What is so special about the necklace?" Ferus asked.

"My adoptive father Orlando Quin gave me this necklace when I was little," Roxanne began to explain. "You see my birth mother was going to give it to me when I was older, but she died when I was a year old. So on my third birthday he gave me the necklace as he was told my mother wished in her will. Now when I miss him all I have to do is look at my necklace and the times we had together come flooding back."

"I understand now," Ferus said, "and if I had to have a pretend daughter, I'm glad it's you." Ferus meant it as both a joke and a way of saying he liked her.

Roxanne looked up at Ferus, blinking back the tears that were threatening to come out, but she tried not to let it show. Inwardly, she lectured herself for crying about her father. Then a tear began to slide down her face.

Ferus reached out and embraced her as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wipe it off before she said, "Well, if I had to have a father, I'm glad it was you. Even if you are...well you."

Roxanne laughed lightly and Ferus joined her; happy Roxanne's spirits were rising again.

Ferus said a little more seriously, "I hope we still spend time together like we use to after this mission. I do not have to pretend to be someone I'm not when I'm around you. And the truth is I miss being around you." Despite Roxanne's cocky attitude, he found that the more time they spend together, the more attracted he was to her personality, and that he might even like her teasing.

"Yeah I have that effect on most people. Just the price you pay for being as talented as me."

"My Master was right about one thing," Ferus said in a humorous tone.

"What's that?" Roxanne asked as she began to pull away.

"You are cocky," Ferus replied with a smile.

Roxanne grinned at him and said, "I know I am and that's a well-earned title. They call you the prefect the Jedi back at the Temple."

"I'm not perfect," Ferus said. "I just do what is right."

"Never break the rules type, aren't you?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes," Ferus replied feeling hurt by Roxanne's sudden accusations.

Roxanne noticed the change, and then she felt bad herself. She usually was not very conscious about hurting others feelings with her teasing remarks, but now she knew no matter what she did she never wanted to hurt Ferus. He was so kind to her.

She decided to heal the wound by showing him that he had her trust.

"Nacoruscant is where I lived at with my adoptive father," Roxanne said.

Ferus looked at her attentively. Roxanne continued, "It's very gorgeous place and its past Naboo. Nacoruscant is within the Outer Rim and Republic territory. Our planet is peaceful, but we have weapons unlike Naboo."

"So where are you from?" Roxanne hoped he would trust her too.

Ferus smiled at her realizing this was Roxanne's way of showing she cared.

"I do not remember my homeworld to tell you the truth," he replied.

"You're lucky," Roxanne said grimly.

"Roxie?" Ferus asked. He was beginning to realize that she could angry at the slightest notion.

"Yeah?" she said, losing her grimness.

"I noticed you were angry when you spoke of your father's death. Are you sure you can handle this mission?" Ferus asked. He hoped she would continue her honesty.

Roxanne's smile suddenly vanished and she said, "I don't know. I wanna make that space pirate have a taste of my pain. I don't know what I'll do if I face her. Scratch that, I want her to find me because when she does, I'm gonna kill her."

Ferus put his hand on Roxanne's for comfort. He was surprised by her sudden outburst.

Roxanne began to feel better when he said, "If you try and control your emotions you can do anything."

Larissa entered the room and said, "We'll be landing in a Nacoruscant port in five minutes."

"Okay, Master," Roxanne said.

Roxanne and Ferus followed Larissa back to the control room.

"When we land, remember to be very cautious," Siri said. "Use your instincts and May the Force be with us all."

"We know that," Roxanne muttered under her breath where no one but Ferus could hear her.

(End Ch.4)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The Jedi landed on the platform of Maul, the city capital of Nacoruscant. A few of Senator Flow's body guards were clustered tightly together while awaiting the Jedi's arrival.

Larissa looked out the window and said, "There they are. We will worry about the disguises as soon as we're settled in and get information from the Senator to see what is happening exactly."

"Let's get this mission started," Roxanne said as she rubbed her hands together and grabbed her two bags.

Siri landed the yacht and everyone got off to meet Senator Nola Flow.

"Greetings," one of the guards said to the Jedi. "We will escort you to the Nacoruscant Apartment where Senator Flow is staying."

The guards were very upright and quiet.

_This should be boring,_ Roxanne thought after several failed attempts of getting the guards to speak. She was about to pester the guard in front of her when Ferus distracted her.

"You were right. It is similar to Naboo."

"I should be. I only lived here my entire life outside the Temple," Roxanne said in her annoyance at the body guards' negligence.

They arrived and met Senator Nola Flow. She was stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Roxanne stepping forward.

"It can't be," Senator Nola said in disbelief as she looked twice at Roxanne. "Roxanne Quin…Roxie? Orlando's daughter?"

Roxanne nodded and she said, "I'm so glad to see you." She walked over and hugged her tight.

"You look nothing like your father. Oh, I'm sorry…" Nola stammered.

"It's okay, Nola. No hard feelings," Roxanne assured her.

"So your father was telling the truth when he told me that he gave you to the Jedi Order," Nola replied with a warm smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah," Roxanne said with a smile.

They followed Senator Nola Flow into the Nacoruscant Apartment. They then entered the hallway and followed her down the hall to the right where the senator led them to an elevator and it took them down to the left side. Once there, the maids showed them where they would be sleeping.

"I say we change into our disguises," Larissa said.

She and her apprentice had an adjoined room that was separated by a curtain. The apartment was beautiful. It had a private landing platform, a veranda porch that surrounded it, and several entrances.

Roxanne and Larissa changed into their disguises and joined Siri and her apprentice on the second floor.

Senator Nola Flow was waiting for them so she could tell them what his guards do for her.

"Are you comfortable in your rooms?" Flow asked.

They nodded and Senator Flow said, "First thing to do is tell you what my guards and aides do for me around here. Master Siri you're Brenda Pierce, correct?"

Siri nodded and Flow said, "Her job is easy so you won't have a hard time doing it. She's been working for me since I was elected seven years ago. She is my file expert. She also serves as my decoy from time to time in the Senate. Her expertise makes her a skillful guard."

Senator Nola Flow paused for a moment to take a sip of water and looked at Larissa with a smile.

"Master Maltoise, you're Belladonna Laden?" Flow asked as Larissa nodded. "Her job is simple. She's been here for several years as my personal secretary and fills in for me when Brenda or I cannot perform our duty. She's charming, a powerful speaker, and a bit of a flirt."

Siri had to suppress a giggle when she saw Larissa roll her eyes with disapproval. Senator Flow turned to face Ferus and Roxanne and said, "Young Olin you're Blando Miles?"

Ferus nodded and Flow continued, "Blando is another one of my body guards. He knows the secret passages as well as our weapons. And Roxanne, you're Roxie; how ironic. Anyway, Roxie is Blando's daughter and she knows the weapons and defense. She's also a musician and plays music for me at parties. She sometimes helps my husband around the house. Very few people here know that Roxie is Blando's daughter. Let's go outside, shall we?"

Roxanne loved Senator Flow, but is someone asked her to "help around the house" she thought it would be going a bit too far with this disguise thing. Now the weapons part, she could handle.

As they entered outside, Roxanne stopped in her tracks and Larissa noticed that her apprentice wasn't behind them.

"Roxie, is something wrong?" Larissa asked as her apprentice looked around.

"Someone's following us," Roxanne said. "I can feel it."

"I do not sense anything," Larissa said as she looked at Siri who did not sense anything either.

Siri looked at Ferus and he said that he sensed something amiss.

After a moment, Larissa and Siri said, "I sense it too."

Roxanne was staring at a large bush and noticed something shiny move in the bushes. The Senator was in front of the exact bush when she heard a tiny click of a blaster.

Roxanne gasped and said, "Nola, move!"

When she didn't move, Roxanne Force-pushed her down to the ground, and the attacker shot out of the bush and behind a tree, shooting at the Jedi. The space pirate was dressed in blue armor with a piece of cloth covering the face. The Jedi easily deflected his blasts.

After another miss, the pirate took off in his speeder, which had been hidden close behind the tree.

Roxanne pulled out her blaster and took aim, but missed and gritted her teeth in annoyance. Then a cloud of black smoke came out of nowhere, and he was gone.

"We should go inside," Siri insisted.

Nola agreed as Roxanne helped her up. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Roxanne said and put her blaster back in the pouch.

"Do you think that bounty hunter was Sage?" Siri asked.

Roxanne shook her head and said, "No, I recognized him from the day Sage killed my father. That was Gage Rex her partner and cousin, I think." If Roxanne had her way, that blue armored bounty hunter would be dust particles right now.

Siri and Larissa spoke with the guards about Nola's safety. The guards assured them security was tight and they would work in shifts to make sure the senator was never left alone until the villain was caught.

Larissa took a moment to try meditating. This mission was turning out to be similar to the last mission Larissa had shared with Kari.

_Oh, Kari, I wish you were here. You always knew what to say to calm my fears. _

Then she remembered what had happened on her last mission. When she and Obi-Wan had left to look for the bounty hunter, Kari and Anakin had nearly been killed. Larissa was not going to be over protective, but should she risk leaving Roxanne alone? Just then Siri suggested what Larissa was dreading.

"Let's scout the area, see if we sense anything unusual."

"I don't think we should leave the Padawans alone," Larissa said. Larissa tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice, but Siri detected her doubt.

"Don't you have faith in Roxanne?"

"Why, yes, I trust her," Larissa said. "I'm just worried about how she's going to react if we have to face Sage. I don't think that she has completely gotten over her father's death." That was not a complete lie, but it was not the complete truth either.

"She'll be fine. This mission will tell if she can be a true Jedi by setting aside personal feelings and overcoming her anger," Siri assured her.

"Let's go," Larissa said with great reluctance and went to find the Senator to tell her what they planned on doing. It was just like the day she had to tell Bail. A shiver ran down Larissa's spine.

Then Larissa and Nola came in time to hear Siri talking with Ferus and Roxanne about their assignments.

"Call Master Larissa or me if anything happens," Siri finished.

"Master, I think I should go," Roxanne said.

"I'm sorry Roxanne, but Master Siri knows the map of this city well. She would be better prepared," Larissa said reasonably.

"No, I meant I should accompany Master Siri. With all due respect, Master, I know this city better than you do. You've never been here before, but I on the other hand grew up here. My memory may be rusty, but I can remember the place well enough, and I still have connections with some really good friends," Roxanne said as she winked at Nola because her father and Flow were really close friends and Roxanne knew Nola took her father's death hard.

Roxanne never thought about until now that Senator Nola may have loved her father.

Ferus looked at Siri in complete shock. The Padawan had asked a request that went against her own ideas, yet Siri seemed to consider it.

"Roxie could scout the area quicker than I could," Larissa said to Siri. "And it would be wiser for a Jedi Knight to stay and watch over the Senator."

Larissa and Siri discussed the changes with Senator Flow.

"What was that about?" Ferus asked as he raised an eyebrow at Roxanne.

"I just want to get this mission over with," Roxanne snapped. "I never wanted to come back to this place if I could help it."

"I think I understand," Ferus said.

"This place holds too many memories," Roxanne said as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and left her Padawan braid hanging down.

"I'm glad one of us gets to leave this building," Ferus replied. "I had no idea it would be so boring." Ferus was slightly envious.

"Ferus, it ain't that bad. You'll get to protect Nola with my Master," Roxanne reasoned.

"Here comes my Master now," Ferus said with a smirk. "May the Force be with you, and please hurry."

Roxanne laughed at that tone in his voice.

(End Ch.5)


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Let's go find that space pirate," Roxanne said with such determination that Larissa raised an eyebrow.

"Padawan, be careful of your feelings. If anything happens-" but Roxanne cut Larissa off.

"I'll report it to either Master Siri or yourself," Roxanne finished her sentence, and then added, "I have my comlink right here in case we are separated."

"Don't worry, Larissa. Roxie will be fine," Siri assured her with a smile.

Larissa was staring at her Padawan when she suddenly felt a strong presence in the Force…Kari! Can it be? Larissa forced herself to concentrate. She had to accept that Kari was not coming back for the sake of this mission. She had to.

"We will be back as soon as possible," Siri assured everyone.

As the announcer would say, the Jedi have left the building.

Larissa turned around to face Ferus when she noticed Senator Nola Flow appeared at his side.

"Ferus, I would like for you to stay in the main office," Larissa instructed as Ferus nodded.

Then she turned to face Nola and said, "Your security guards and I will stay with you in my, I mean in Belladonna's office on the floor above us. Two of the guards are outside. Four of the guards will remain here on the first floor with Ferus. We should all be safe."

_Should and being are two totally different things,_ Ferus thought as he went to guard the second floor.

Outside the building, Siri and Roxanne were not having a good time looking for the space pirate or her assistant. They had already been searching for an hour and a half without a single sign of disturbance anywhere.

Siri knew they would have to split up eventually to cover the entire city, but she had hoped they would sense something before she was forced to admit it

"I think it is time we split up Master," Roxanne suggested as if reading her thoughts.

Siri was about to give in when she had a thought. "I have a better idea."

Without warning, Siri sprinted back to the Senator's apartment with Roxanne in pursuit.

Ferus looked around the room and sighed. He was starting to get bored because he did not have anyone to talk to.

Suddenly the first floor was filled with the screams of the two guards outside the entrance doors.

Ferus jumped into action. Before any of the four guards around him moved a muscle, Ferus had somersaulted over to the entrance where he stopped to stare.

"Droids!" he said in disbelief.

How had a squad of droids gotten pasted the doorway? Someone must have planned this. And with the festival in town today, not many people would be around the streets of this particular area so witness the crime.

Ferus then ran toward the droids and ignited his lightsaber. He spun around, destroying four of the thirty or so that were pouring in through the doorway. Ferus stayed connected to the Force, allowing it to flow freely through him, from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes and fingers. There were so many droids! After disabling another dozen, Ferus felt that he could not keep this up much longer.

_Master Larissa, help!_

Meanwhile, Larissa had sensed the danger and debated on leaving the Senator with her two guards, until she heard Ferus's plea for help.

"Guards, protect the Senator at all costs. I'm going downstairs," Larissa said as she rushed out the door.

Nola only had time to exchange a worried glance at her guards as Larissa left.

Larissa saw the four guards behind Ferus shooting, and about twenty droids in the entrance, swarming around Ferus. He turned as he sensed her presence. "Master, I knew you would come."

As Ferus was distracted, a blast caught him in the shoulder. He clenched his teeth and fought through the pain.

"Are you all right?" Larissa asked. He gave her a slight nod of his head. Larissa attacked as quickly as she could, slicing through three or four droids at a time. With their combined work and the guards' help, the droids were eventually turned into scrap metal.

Siri and Roxanne made it there just as Siri stabbed the last droid with a backward jab.

"What in the blazes happened here?" Siri asked seeing all the droids, though she was relieved the building was still in one piece.

"Droids infiltrated the building somehow," Siri explained.

Roxanne saw Ferus holding his shoulder and when he moved his hand slightly, she saw the blood oozing out. "Ferus, you're hurt." She spoke as if she were the one wounded instead of him.

"I'm okay Roxie," he said as he began to heal himself with the Force. So Roxanne snuck off to check on the Senator.

Ferus did not notice. He had already turned to the Masters to say, "I don't think this was the main attack. Whoever did this must have had a bigger plan."

"I think you're right. Those droids were no match for four Jedi. We will be cautious," Larissa said.

One of the guards who had been tapping into the system interrupted them. "We have a problem. The security, everything has been shut down. We're completed defenseless except for you Jedi and our own weapons."

Just then, they heard something above them. It sounded like a struggle was taking place. Then they heard the sound of an aircraft taking off.

The Jedi and guards looked at each other. "Senator Nola!"

(End Ch.6)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The Jedi rushed upstairs and found the two guards tied together with their mouths taped shut.

Larissa noticed Roxanne had disappeared since they arrived.

She jerked the tape off one of the guards, and asked, "What happened? Where have they taken her?" Her voice was harsh, highly unusual for her.

The guards looked at Larissa like she was crazy and shrugged their shoulders.

_"Larissa, calm yourself. Anger will not help you get any closer to the truth. If you want to save Roxanne and the Senator you have to stay focus." _That voice, it was so familiar.

"Kari?" Larissa asked softly as she stepped back.

Siri took over when she saw Larissa was shaken. She released the two guards and listened to them with Ferus at her side.

"Bounty hunter surprised us and must have tranquilized us…same guy we saw earlier…uh, my head," one of the guards mumbled.

"Did you see Roxanne?" Larissa seemed to come back to reality.

The other spoke, "She came to help. I didn't see where she went."

Ferus helped the confused guards to their feet.

Siri stood beside Larissa. "I know what you're thinking. We will find her, and Senator Flow."

Larissa just nodded gravely.

Ferus was worried. _What if Roxie is hurt?_ He could scarcely stand the thought.

Across the sky flew a ship. Inside sat Gage Rex with a smug look on his face. He contacted his partner, Sage to report. "I have the Senator and an extra hostage."

Senator Nola was stuffed in the back, and bound tightly. Relief flooded through her as she saw Roxanne stir beside her. The bounty hunter had somehow got in undetected. He tranquilized her guards as Roxanne tried to save her. But Roxanne was not fast enough, and soon they were both falling unconscious from the tranquilizer's sedative.

_He must have given Roxanne a very strong dose for her to just be waking up, _Nola thought. She and Roxanne could not talk because their mouths were bound tightly. So Nola just gave Roxie a warm look, but she could see Roxanne was not in a good mood.

Roxanne felt like a volcano ready to erupt. She could not, absolutely could not, believe she let a bounty hunter get the best of her. And now she was captured. How much more humiliating could it get? If Gage put one hand on Senator Nola or looked at her the wrong way, Roxanne felt she would explode.

A sweet, gentle voice said, _"__Everything will be all right Roxanne. Calm yourself, and then contact your Master. She will hear you.__"_

Roxanne looked around in confusion, finally coming to the conclusion that she must be hearing things. She tried to calm herself and reach Larissa.

The guards were all unharmed for the most part. Siri and Ferus were discussing what to do next when Larissa said, "Roxanne! She contacted me! She's in a ship with the Senator. They are both fine for the moment. I can feel her presence strongly in the Force now. Let's go."

"Hold it!" Siri said.

Larissa and Ferus who were almost out the door whirled around quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed in this," Siri said as she pointed to her disguise.

They put their Jedi robes on and followed Roxanne's Force energy.

The ship landed. Roxanne and Nola exchanged a look.

_This can't be good,_ Roxanne thought.

Whatever Roxie had expected on seeing when the door opened, she was not prepared for the vision she saw: Sage Tex and Gage Rex stood in the doorway with a look of pure dominance as they gazed down at Roxanne and Nola. Roxanne would have come unglued if she had not heard that sweet voice again telling her it was okay, that she and the Senator would be safe. It took all Roxanne's will to obey the voice, but somehow she trusted the voice and knew she would be better for listening to it.

Then she noticed something. _My disguise! I never took it off. Maybe they won't recognize me. _

"Hello, Senator Flow," Sage said with obvious disdain. "I hope your ride was, enjoyable." She gave an evil cackle that made the hairs on the back of Roxanne's neck stand on end.

"And who do we have here?" Roxanne froze as Sage's attention was turned to her.

"This is the one I told you about. Her name is Roxie. I did some research only to find out that she is the daughter of someone in the Senate Complex. I'm not sure here, but after learning about the time she spends in Senator Flow's company, I would guess she is the Senator's daughter," Gage said with pleasure when he saw the shocked look on the Senator's face.

"Hmm, I think you're right, Gage. Look at her face. You can tell she cares for the girl," Sage said. "I tell you what, Flow. I will do you a favor. Instead of shooting you down right now, I'm going to prolong your death."

Senator Nola looked confused, but could not very well ask why with her bindings.

"To pay you back for everything you've done to me, you can watch this child die before your own death," Sage said.

Sage and Gage laughed while Nola was full of fear and Roxanne, for the first time since her father's death, felt helpless. The feeling made her anger towards Sage even greater.

The anger faded as Sage aimed her blaster at Roxanne.

_I can't believe I've failed, _Roxanne thought bitterly. She bent her head in submission and closed her eyes tight.

She heard the laser shoot, felt the blast coming towards her, and then the sizzle of a lightsaber deflecting a blast. It was sweetest sound Roxanne thought she had ever heard! She looked up, expecting to see Larissa, but who was that?

A figure stood in cream colored Jedi garments. Roxanne could only see her back, but what she could tell was that whoever this was had light brown hair, slender shoulders, and stood a few inches shorter than herself.

Sage and Gage were numb with surprise. "Who are you?" Sage asked.

It was another Jedi. She was clothed in cream-colored robed and tunic with a blue lightsaber raised.

"That is not your concern. Surrender now and nobody gets hurt," the girl said.

Roxanne recognized the gentle voice, now much stronger, as the one that had spoken to her earlier. "It's you. You're the voice I heard, aren't you?"

She turned and Roxanne saw the beautiful Jedi girl. She had a fair complexion with bright green eyes and the most beautiful smile. "That's right. My name is Kari." Then she turned to block the blast Gage had fired during the distraction.

_Kari?!_ Larissa thought as she reached the room. _It can't be._

Gage and Sage turned to run, but behind then stood three Jedi, lightsabers ignited. The villains jumped down and ran, the Jedi in pursuit. Larissa fought to keep pace. When she and the others had first arrived she saw, heard everything. "That's right. My name is Kari." Larissa would have recognized her sweet apprentice even if she had not told Roxanne her identity. Kari was alive.

Kari turned to free Roxanne and Senator Flow. "I told you no harm would come. You had better get the Senator out of here. I must go now."

Roxanne was helping the Senator, but stopped when Kari said she had to leave. "Wait! I need to talk to you."

Kari was already gone and Roxanne could not leave the Senator to go after her.

The Jedi returned to report that the villains got away. When asked where Kari was, Roxanne could only say she did not know.

She saw disappointment all over Larissa's face, but the Jedi Knight continued on with the mission. She was a Jedi, and she had a mission that she would not fail. They went back to the Senator's Apartment to rest.

(End Ch.7)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"I take it you had a close encounter," Larissa guessed when she saw the preoccupied look on Roxanne's face.

"Yeah, but she saved me. Kari saved me," Roxanne said as she walked into the Nacoruscant Apartment with her Master following by her side.

Larissa looked into Roxanne's eyes. She could tell Roxanne knew who Kari was and she felt her Padawan's sympathy.

"Tell me what happened," Larissa said as she sat down.

"We encountered Sage and her companion," Roxanne said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a wash cloth Ferus gave her. She blushed slightly as she gave Ferus a smile of gratitude, but Larissa luckily did not notice.

"Really?" Larissa said. "Who was it?"

"Gage Rex the bounty hunter. I knew it was him I saw earlier," Roxanne replied.

"Then what happened?" Larissa asked.

"I saw Sage with Gage. They thought I was the real Roxie and that I was Nola's daughter-imagine that. Sage was about to shoot me when Kari appeared. She…left though."

Larissa was feeling so tired with worry and stress. Roxanne had almost been shot, she had not been there, and Kari was alive! What more could happen next?

"They are gone for now," Siri said. "We will find them later."

Larissa and Roxanne went upstairs to their adjoined rooms to meditate. Roxanne yawned and Larissa said, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I think I will," Roxanne replied and went to her room.

She mediated. Ten minutes later, Roxanne got up and pulled her hair up in her black bandanna. She got under the warm covers of her bed and fell into a much needed slumber.

Larissa finished meditating and vowed to find Kari after this crisis had abated. She walked down the hall and found Siri, Ferus, and Senator Flow waiting for her.

"Where is your apprentice?" Siri asked.

"She said that she was tired so I told her she should get some sleep," Larissa said as she pulled her long black hair in a tight bun.

"We were just discussing her," Siri replied. "We think that Sage may use her as the next target."

"Why do you think that?" Larissa asked, looking very concerned.

"Sage thought Roxanne was my daughter because of her disguise. You see, Blando's daughter, Roxie visits with me often when her father is away on duty. Sage and Gage must have hacked into our computer system to see what everyone does around here," Nola explained.

"Don't tell Roxanne," Larissa said.

"We will just have to keep an eye on her and Senator Flow until Sage is caught," Siri said.

"I better go back and check on her," Larissa said.

"I will go, Master Larissa," Ferus offered.

"You don't mind?" Larissa asked.

"Not at all," Ferus said.

"Thank you," Larissa said and Ferus nodded and went down the hall to Larissa and Roxanne's room.

Meanwhile, Roxanne was tossing and turning in her bed and swung her covers back.

She screamed and woke up, looking around the room. Then she slung her legs over the bed and put her head in her hands, noticing that her forehead and face was covered with sweat. She felt silent tears running down her face. She had the dream again; the dream where Sage comes and takes her away.

Roxanne wiped her face as she got up out of bed. She grabbed her blaster and lightsaber and attached them to her belt and walked to the door. She did not bother to put her boots on. She made sure the coast was clear and ran down the hall to the third floor and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor with the light off just looking out the window. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees as she closed her eyes. Roxanne was actually trembling because her nightmare had scared her so much.

Ferus had heard Roxanne's scream and went into her room, but she was not in there. He used the Force to find her and sensed that she was on the third floor.

Roxanne had felt someone reach out to her in the Force, but did not know who it was until she heard the door open up and sensed it was Ferus. Roxanne did not look up when he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked as Ferus appeared by her side.

"I came looking for you. I wanted to know how you were holding up," Ferus replied.

"I didn't want anyone to find me," Roxanne said, trying to hide the fact that she was upset about the nightmare she had. "I wanted be left alone."

"Why?" Ferus asked.

"I had a nightmare," Roxanne said as she looked up.

"What was it about?" Ferus asked and sat down beside her.

"The same dream I have had for weeks. It was Sage," Roxanne said as she looked away. "She came and took me away."

Ferus grabbed her shoulders and said, "I won't let that happen. I will be here for you, Roxie."

Ferus did not know if he could really keep his word, but he would try his very best to not let Roxanne down.

Feeling Ferus's arms wrap around her shoulders she did not resist his gentle touch as she leaned the back of her head onto his chest and felt him rest his head on the crown on her head as he nestled her body in his arms.

"I sense our Masters know that Sage is planning on using me as bait to lore the Senator into a trap," Roxanne said.

"You are right," Ferus said he stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her and held her closer as she began to cry. "Hush. Take a deep breath and breathe slowly."

Roxanne took a deep breath and slowly let it out. As she moved her head toward his chest, she could feel his heart beating fast. She closed her eyes and continued this exercise.

Ferus held her until her trembling had stopped. As he was holding her in his arms, he could feel Roxanne's heart beating against his hand. For someone who was tall and skinny for their age certainly had a fast heartbeat. Her breathing became regular, and he finally realized that she was asleep.

Ferus carried Roxanne to her bedroom and covered her up.

Larissa and Siri returned when he walked out of her room and Larissa asked, "How is she?"

"She is sleeping," Ferus said. "She had a nightmare and I went to look for her."

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Siri asked.

"Yes," Ferus said. "She said it was about Sage taking her away."

"This is how it all started," Larissa replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Siri asked as she and Ferus gave Larissa a puzzled look.

"Roxie told me she had a nightmare about this place and she told me it was premonition, but I told her it was just a dream," Larissa explained. "She told me that she knew it was a  
>premonition."<p>

"I better tell the guards to turn the cameras on," Nola said.

_BOOM!_

A shot fired in Larissa and Roxanne's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They heard Roxanne scream and Larissa had a horrified look on her face. The shriek from Roxanne was the scariest thing Larissa had heard because she had never heard Roxanne scream in fear like that before.

"Roxanne!" she said and charged into the room.

Siri, Ferus, Nola, and few of the guards followed behind her. Larissa opened the door and noticed her apprentice was not in the room.

"Roxie!" Larissa shouted as she stood in the door.

It was dark, so she had to focus. She ducked just in time as someone slung another being across the room that ended up hitting the wall. Larissa found the light switch and she noticed it was her apprentice who tossed Sage at the other end of the room. Roxanne had a pair of stun cuffs on her wrists. Larissa knew when you cross stun cuffs with a girl like Roxanne, you have gone too far, or you are absolutely out of your mind because you would be turned into space dust by Larissa if you tried to kill her apprentice. She knew her apprentice did not have very good patience and judging by the look on Roxanne's face, you could tell that she was madder than old red and had a look of pure anger on her face.

Roxanne saw Larissa and shouted, "Master, behind you!"

Roxanne Force-leaped as she wrestled Sage to the ground. She Force-pushed her across the room where Siri and Ferus were and Ferus saw that Roxanne was furious.

He rushed over to her and tried to get the stun cuffs off her but before he could, Sage knocked him over. Siri jumped beside Larissa, ready for anything. Well, anything except what happened  
>next.<p>

Sage launched her cable launcher at Roxanne's legs.

_CLICK!_

The cord began to get tighter on Roxanne's legs and knocked her down as it began to drag her.

"AH!" Roxanne shrieked as she was being dragged towards the window. She looked at Ferus. "HELP ME!"

"ROXANNE!" Larissa bellowed. "Ferus, grab her!" He was closer to Roxie than the others.

Ferus threw himself on top of Roxanne and held her tight. Ferus and Roxanne both used the Force to slow the speed down. Siri came by and cut the cable launcher cord that was wrapped around Roxanne's leg with her lightsaber and she fell on top of Ferus.

"Are you all right?" Ferus asked as he used the Force to take the stun cuffs off from her.

"Yeah," Roxanne said.

_This kid ain't worth it, _Sage thought and leapt into her speeder outside the window.

Larissa jumped out after her, landing on the end of the speeder, and then holding on as she sped away.

The others saw Larissa. Before anyone moved, Roxanne sensed something and said, "Something's wrong."

_TICK._

_TICK._

Siri grabbed Senator Flow from the doorway and launched her cable while Roxanne grabbed Ferus and pulled him close to her side, launching her cable onto a tree and swung out of the window.

_BOOM! _

The building was shattered.

Siri and Nola ran over to Ferus and Roxanne.

"Are you two okay?" Siri asked.

"Yeah," Roxanne panted as she caught her breath.

"Thanks for saving me," Roxanne said, addressing the others. "Now we have to save Larissa and capture Sage."

"We'll think of something," Siri replied.

"We will take my ship," Nola, "It is the least I can do. I'm grateful for having all of you here to protect me."

"Just doing our job," Roxanne replied with a smile.

They grabbed their stuff and headed over to Senator Nola Flow's ship.

(End Ch.8)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

When they returned back to Senator Flow's ship they found a visitor waiting for them when they reached the ship.

"Kari! It's you!" Siri said. She was so pale she looked as if she had seen a ghost, which of course they thought she had.

"Nice to see you again. You too Ferus. I wish there was more time to explain, but Master Larissa is in trouble. I can find her if you let me pilot, but we must hurry."

Everyone nodded without a word and boarded the ship. Kari was an advanced Jedi Healer.

Her healing techniques rewarded her with a special sensitivity to other life-forms. She found Sage's ship with Larissa dangling by one hand. Gage was below aiming at Larissa.

Siri grabbed the weaponry controls and fired. Gage fell to the ground.

Sage landed roughly, throwing Larissa against the ground. Larissa was winded and exhausted, but she forced herself to stand. Sage exited her ship and smiled as Larissa looked down at her utility belt. Her lightsaber was gone.

"Looking for this?" Sage asked.

The lightsaber had fallen when Larissa landed. She would have to rely solely on the Force, and her friends.

Siri was at the boarding ramp with the others. Larissa sensed a familiar presence among the other three Jedi. It was Kari.

Once Sage spotted Kari, she glared at Larissa before retreating to her ship.

Ferus ran like a hurricane in a wild wind with Roxanne behind him, Kari and Siri in the lead. They would not make it, but then they heard firing from behind and watched as Senator Flow  
>disabled Sage's ship. Now Sage would be unable to escape.<p>

Kari was the first to arrive at Larissa's side. Larissa was now standing and looking at Kari with a far-off glaze in her eyes.

"Kari…I thought you were…dead," she choked out.

By now, Ferus and Roxanne were beside them, too.

"I will explain later. I promise you Larissa," Kari said in her most tender voice.

Without warning, Roxanne charged at Sage's ship. She cut through the door and jumped inside.

Roxanne quickly dodged as her Master's lightsaber came hurdling towards her back. Sage had held onto it and was not giving up without a fight.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Roxanne said pointedly.

Ferus, Kari, and Siri came inside to help. Sage looked around her. "I thought Jedi were fair? Where is the honor in fighting me together?"

"Where is the honor in killing an innocent civilian like my father?" Roxanne asked heatedly.

"I don't know your father child," came the reply.

"His name was Orlando Quin, and you killed him ten years ago. Now hand yourself over before I return the favor," Roxanne spat.

Sage looked at Roxanne like she was crazy and Roxanne noticed the look on her face and asked, "Still doesn't ring a bell. Well, maybe it's time for you to see a familiar face."

Roxanne took off her disguise and flashed Sage her famous mischievous grin that everyone knew about the one most people called her "innocent look".

"You!" Sage said in outrage.

"About time you recognized me," Roxanne said with a smile.

Sage was angry with herself for letting the little girl who foiled her bet get away, and now she was at the mercy of the same child she was suppose to kill ten years ago.

_If I'm going down, I'm taking her with me, _Sage thought.

She charged straight for Roxanne. Roxie looked directly at Sage with no fear in her eyes, ready for anything that came her way, waiting for the right moment.

When Sage came closer toward their way, Roxanne launched her cable launcher in the air and pulled herself in the air, and Sage fell out of the ship and pulled out her blaster. Roxanne used  
>the Force to block her shot and jumped out of the ship and went after Sage.<p>

Ferus jumped out and charged after Roxanne and Sage.

Siri gritted her teeth and said, "Ferus! Roxie! Get back here!"

Kari landed the ship gracefully and they were right behind the two.

Roxanne pulled out her blaster, waiting for Sage to fire the next shot. She did not know Ferus was behind her. He did not know Siri and Kari were behind him.

Ferus watched as Sage pointed her blaster at Roxanne.

Roxanne sensed someone was behind her, but did not know it was Ferus, who snuck up behind her and tackled her to the ground as Sage's shot missed them by inches.

Roxanne sprung up from under Ferus and waited for the opportune moment to come, but that moment never came, however, because Siri stepped in and knocked Sage unconscious from behind with the hilt of her lightsaber.

Roxanne looked at her like she was crazy and so did the others.

"Hey, the saber isn't the only dangerous part of a lightsaber," Siri said quite frankly.

Ferus applied cuffs to the criminal's wrists and ankles.

Kari walked over to Roxanne. "It's over."

They all felt relief flooding over them like a fresh spring, reviving them in mind and spirit.

(End Ch.9)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Roxanne stepped out of her apartment room with Ferus following right behind her. They had placed Sage under the police's custody and were preparing to leave.

Larissa and Kari were outside where Kari told her what had happened. Roxie, Ferus, Siri, and Senator Flow came outside just in time for Kari's explanation.

"So when you guys left." Kari saw regret in Larissa's face. "As you should have. A young woman and an older gentlemen found me and called a medical center for help. I was in much pain, though, so I closed my eyes to focus on healing myself. I was so deeply within the Force and my healing I guess my outward appearance made me appear dead. The next thing I knew, I was in an ocean. I remained calm, though the pain came back the instant I stopped healing myself, and then I remembered my aquifer. I allowed myself to be pushed by the current so I would not exert too much energy, and then be unable to heal myself. I was fortunate enough to land on the shore next to a small cottage. There was an old couple there. They took me in, cared for me, and gave me some strange antidote for the poison in me. It worked wonderfully well! I felt like myself within an hour. I told them who I was, and they told me they knew my parents. Then they allowed me to use their aircraft to fly back to the Temple."

"But why didn't you contact me then?" Larissa asked, desperately trying to understand.

"Because I did not want to face you or Anakin. You both thought I was dead and seeing as how I wanted to leave the Order, I could not face either of you at the time," Kari said.

"Leave the Order?! Why couldn't you face us?" Larissa asked.

"Because I knew you two were the only ones who could talk me into staying, but I couldn't. I broke the Jedi Code, Larissa," Kari confessed.

"What?! You have never done anything against the Jedi Code, Kari," Larissa said. She was completed oblivious and perplexed as to what Kari had been hinting.

"Larissa, I love you as I loved my mother, but I love Anakin as someone whom I could spend the rest of my life with. Jedi cannot fall in love. Anakin is the Chosen One; I know he is. I could not ask him to give up his life as a Jedi for me. I would not. But I also knew we could not stay in the Temple if we were in love. So I made the decision to leave. I have kept in touch with Master Yoda, but now I am going away to a planet on the Outer Rim. I am not sure what I will do there, but I have faith in whatever path the Force has laid out for me. When Master Yoda told me you and your new apprentice were coming here on a mission, I decided to come to your aid. I was afraid I might not have another chance to see you. I have contacted you whenever I felt your grief too much, but being so far away I was not sure whether I could still reach you or not."

Everything seemed to fall into place. The nervousness Larissa saw on Kari's face before their mission, the added happiness in her eyes, the gentle kiss Anakin placed on Kari's forehead after she was shot.

Roxanne and Ferus listened. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Why didn't I see this? I lost you all because I did not," Larissa ended her sentence by placing her face in both hands.

"You never lost me, Larissa. I will always be with you, as with Anakin."

Larissa looked up with these words.

"I love my friends and family so much that a little piece of me always stays with them and a little piece of them is always with me, in our hearts. I love you," Kari said.

Kari and Larissa hugged each other tightly, eyes closed, tears welling.

"I really have to go. I promise I will always be here for the Jedi if they need me," she said addressing everyone. "Just call to me. I know now that I could hear any of you even from the Outer Rim."

Kari hugged Siri, Roxanne, Ferus, and even the Senator whom she had never met. And then she was gone.

(End Ch.10)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"STOP! Stop her!" the Jedi heard as they were boarding their freighter.

Roxanne gasped. It was Sage, and she was getting away! She stole a vehicle from the landing dock and was about to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" Roxanne shouted.

She ran towards Sage. The space pirate saw her in the view screen and fired, not at Roxanne but above her.

In her desperation, Roxanne did not see the chunk of ceiling falling until it was too late to completely dodge it. She used her lightsaber to slice through it, but because she angled slightly off, the chunk crushed her left hand and destroyed her lightsaber.

"Ah!" Roxanne screamed in agony.

Ferus ran to her side. He used the Force to lift the heavy mass, cut a piece of his cloak to wrap around Roxanne's left hand, and then helped her limp towards their freighter. Larissa was at the ramp waiting for them.

"Roxie, are you okay?" she asked.

Roxanne shook her head and closed her eyes so no one would see the pain in them.

Sage was leaving the port, and as Larissa closed the ramp, Siri was on her tail.

An onboard med droid looked at Roxanne's hand.

"It will have to come off," the droid said in an unconcerned voice.

_Rudest hunk of piece of junk_ _I have ever seen in my life,_ Roxanne thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come off? Are you crazy?! This is my lightsaber hand we're talking about!" Roxanne asked as she looked at the droid in outrage.

She turned to Ferus and said, "Either this droid has short-circuited or it was never functioning to begin with."

"The wound will be infected and you will die if the operation is not done," the droid countered.

Roxanne sighed impatiently and slapped her forehead.

"Un-be-liev-able," she said, sounded each syllable will added emphasis.

Ferus was worried. "Is it really that serious?"

Roxanne cocked her eyebrows. "Aw, I didn't know you cared so much." She was teasing, but when she saw the look in Ferus's eyes, she knew he wasn't.

"Well, I do. Please, Roxie, have the operation. It isn't that serious, is it?"

"No," the droid replied.

"Wait! There is something I have to do first." She walked into the control room, followed closely by Ferus.

"Master let us take over. I still have one good piloting hand, and Ferus can be my co-pilot."

Larissa knew Roxanne has great piloting skills. Sage was a descent pilot, but Roxanne was better. They watched Sage make dangerous moves and Roxanne and Ferus countered them.

"If you get a clear shot then shoot," Larissa instructed.

Roxanne looked at Ferus and they nodded. They knew there was no other way. Sage would escape or die. Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers of war, but sometimes there is no alternative to fighting.

"Just a couple seconds more," Ferus replied.

"She's about to become space dust," Roxanne said as Ferus had Sage's ship in target and Roxanne gripped the controls toward her, with Ferus's help, and pulled the trigger.

Then the target on the screen blinked and Ferus said, "Punch it Roxie."

Roxanne fired and Sage's ship blew into oblivion.

Ferus and Roxanne let out a loud cheer and they set their course for Nacoruscant.

"Mission accomplished," Larissa said.

She and Siri grieved for the lost life, but then celebrated for the lives that were saved now because of the space pirate's absence.

Roxanne went to the operation room and sat down on the bed. The droid gave her a night gown to put over her clothes and she laid down in the bed.

The droid removed Ferus's cloth from her left hand and began to remove the hand.

Ferus saw her operation. He walked in, against the droid's wishes, sat down beside her on her bed, and then held her good hand in his own. They intertwined their fingers and held on tight.

She groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at him with loving eyes, and then closed them again.

Roxanne must have sensed Ferus's thoughts. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"I know you can handle it, and I will be here for you if you need me," Ferus said, while trying not divulge his feelings too much.

Truth be told, Ferus wasn't sure how he felt. Roxie was great. She may be cocky and a teaser, but he did not care. What stole his heart was her personality after he got to know her better. He loved her, but it was more of the kind of love you feel for family members or was it?

Ferus stroked her hand as she opened her eyes and said softly, "There is something I've got to tell you. I-" She stopped in mid-sentence just as she felt the pain from her hand starting to take over and grasped Ferus's hand tighter until her fingernails almost dug into his sink. Then she sighed as she closed her eyes and fainted on his chest as the droid continued its work, constructing a mechanical left hand to replace the old one.

(End Ch.11)


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

****  
>No one said much on their way to Nacoruscant. Their mission was a success, but they had a wounded Jedi apprentice onboard their ship.<p>

Roxanne felt something silky on top of her when she awoke and realized that someone covered her up. She opened her eyes and noticed Ferus was sitting a few feet from her bed. He looked up and did a double-take when he realized she was awake.

"Where's Larissa at?" Roxanne asked.

Ferus came closer and said, "She just made contact with Master Yoda and told him that our mission was a success, except that we had to kill Sage and Gage."

"Does it still hurt?" Ferus asked.

"I'm fine," Roxanne snapped.

"No, you're not fine," Ferus said and he showed her the new mechanical left hand she wore.

Roxanne gasped before saying, "It'll take more than mechanical parts to keep me down." She winced a little.

"Relax, go back to sleep."

He watched her and she shook her head and said, "That's not going to work. I can feel that you're trying to make go back to sleep when I don't want to."

"Fine," Ferus said and threw his hands up in the air.

Roxanne reached out to Ferus with her new mechanical left hand and he grabbed her hand gently. He sat down in a chair beside her bed and she held his hand.

"I could get use to this," Roxanne said as she flexed out her mechanical left hand and they laughed. She grinned at she used her new hand to Force-push the covers off her.

Before she could head out the door, Ferus caught her right arm and said, "Not so fast. Larissa told me to make sure you stay in bed and get plenty of rest, even if you're not actually asleep."

_Maybe if I hum a tune she may fall asleep, _Ferus thought.

Ferus could sense that Roxanne was tired and weak from her surgery earlier when she was being operated on. Ferus wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he began to hum a tune.

Roxanne became still and he picked her up gently and laid her back in the bed. Within ten minutes, she fell asleep.

Larissa quietly entered the room and asked, "How is she?"

"She is fine," Ferus said. "She woke up just a second ago and asked where you were, and I told her that you contacted Master Yoda."

"How did she like my orders?" Larissa asked with a smile.

"She did not like them at all and would have gone on a rampage if I didn't hum a tune to calm her down," Ferus said.

Larissa sat down beside Ferus. He felt like she was examining him, or his feelings, as she did so. Maybe she knew how he felt about a certain young Padawan. Ferus thought he felt his stomach contract.

"Thank you, Ferus for all your help. I really do appreciate you making Roxie feel more comfortable about herself. I'm glad that she's found someone who is like an older brother to her."

"I'm glad I got to meet her again," Ferus replied with a smile. At last he could be honest in that regard.

The ship began to slow. Larissa stood up and said, "I think we just landed."

Roxanne woke up and Ferus was there by her side again. He said, "I have something that Senator Nola Flow wanted me to give to you."

Ferus pulled out a notebook that had a dark blue cloth-like cover on it and had her name written in silver letters across it and she knew what it was. It was her Journal she thought she had lost when she was six-years-old when she returned with Siri and Ferus back to the Jedi Temple.

"I thought I lost this when I went to Coruscant with you and Siri," Roxanne said as she looked at the book. "Did Nola tell you how they found it?"

"Nola said when they went to clean out your father's house and Blando came across the notebook in your closet and told her it was yours. She knew whenever she saw you again that you would want to have it," Ferus said.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

Roxanne thought about Sage as she saw her Journal, and also thought how she and Ferus eliminated the space pirate. "Boy, we really flew great together, didn't we?"

"Yes, in fact I was hoping we would always fly together," Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Roxanne's metallic sky-blue eyes widen with happiness as she looked at him and understood what Ferus was saying. Ferus looked at her and met her eyes.

"Yes Ferus. I love you, too," Roxanne answered softly as she nestled herself in his arm.

Ferus wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand gently grasped the back of her and he leaned his forehead down and softly touched her nose with his nose.

Roxanne reached up and wrapped her arms around Ferus's neck, pressing her body against him. Ferus pressed his lips to hers and they shared their first real kiss.


End file.
